


day nine

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why repay your boyfriend with romance when you can fuck him against a wall instead? At least that was Aomine's philosophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day nine

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: shoes & against the wall

Aomine could never keep his hands off of Kagami when he came back home. Every time his boyfriend went on a trip back home to Los Angeles, did he realize how important he was to him. It had him sit there wondering what he use to do before the Seirin ace walked into his life. But whenever he came home, he could never sit still. He’d be in Kagami’s apartment (thanks to the spare key), waiting for him like a puppy without his owner for a couple of hours. 

But now he was back and with the usual surprise, shoes. Aomine hated to admit to himself, but he loved shoes. Except what teenage boy who liked basketball didn’t love shoes? He loved the color schemes, the smell when he opened the box, even just looking at the new sneaker like it was the finest piece of treasure that he’s ever laid eyes on. 

And the fact that Kagami brought him back a pair every time he visited made him more than happy. American Nike stores had anything and everything he could ever dream of, not to mention his shoe size was common there. His obsession with shoes was probably nowhere near healthy, but his collection could only get bigger and better. 

He had Kagami to thank for that and he did thank him, sexually of course. He’d like do something nice for him, something boyfriend like. Except he was still coming to terms he was a boyfriend so that was kind of out of the question. Not to mention cooking wasn’t his forte, planning out a romantic date seemed too over the top for the two of them, and Kagami always reminded him that he didn’t need romance since he liked buying stuff for him. 

Of course Aomine didn’t mind pretty much having a sugar daddy or sugar boy in this case during his teen years. But it was okay since he paid him back in the best way he knew how, sexually.Why repay your boyfriend with romance when you can fuck him against a wall instead? At least that was Aomine's philosophy. In the beginning he was just as much as a pathetic virgin Kagami was, not knowing where to put his hands, learning the skill of making out without devouring people’s faces (like in adult videos he watched), and the fact that you can’t be a sex god overnight, that it takes time. 

His time was taken as far as he was concerned. If he could have a degree in being a certified sex god, he’d probably have it. And he was positive Kagami would back him up on that by the noises he was making, Aomine’s hand hastily tugging his cock while he eagerly sucked and bit all over his neck. They’re still in the hallway, only a couple feet away from Kagami’s bedroom door but it’s obvious the two of them aren’t going to make it. 

The taller boy reaches into his pocket, pulling out a packet of travel sized lube and a condom that he keeps on hand. He finally pulls away from the redhead’s neck, ripping open the lube packet with his teeth before spitting the piece of wrapper to the ground. While he’s coating his fingertips, Kagami’s yanking at his jeans and boxers. 

They fall to ground around his ankles. He then steps out of them, kicking them to the side with Kagami’s in a pile. Their lips then meet in another kiss, teeth knocking before their tongues began moving against each others. Aomine’s hands go to the redhead’s ass, spreading his cheeks before pressing in a finger. 

Kagami groans into the kiss, his boyfriend’s finger feeling longer and thicker than he last remembered. It isn’t long till the second finger is in and then the third joining it, the blunette finger fucking him deliciously slow. Aomine pulls his fingers out, his boyfriend’s moans continuous against his lips. 

He then separates their lips, pressing his forehead against his while their harsh breaths come out in tandem. His fingers start to work the condom wrapper, hastily ripping it open to take the condom out. He tosses the wrapper to the side, quickly getting to slipping the rubber over his cock. 

Once it’s on he bends his knees slightly, gesturing for Kagami with his hands to wrap his legs around his waist. The redhead quickly complies, his thighs and ankles locked around Aomine’s upper torso while his arms snake around his neck. Aomine then stands straight back up, hoisting the shorter boy higher in his arms and pressing his against the wall. 

He presses his lips against his, long and gently before shifting the redhead’s weight in one arm. His right hand going to his cock to guide it into Kagami’s entrance. Once he gets past the first ring of muscle does he slip in fairly easy, sinking to the hilt in no time. 

The taller boy lets out a shaky breath, revelling in the feeling of the warm fluttering muscles wrapped around his cock. Aomine starts to slowly pull out, loving the way Kagami’s body tries to suck him back in. His hips snap forward after that, a cry falling from the redhead’s lips. The blunette doesn’t waste anytime, his hips beginning to propel forward over and over again. 

Kagami’s forehead rests on Aomine’s shoulder, his breath and moans fanning out across his white v-necked t-shirt. A thrust rougher than the others has his fingernails digging into his own palms, another cry comes out his mouth with a brush of his prostate. The bluenette notices his reaction, purposely beginning to drive his hips in that particular angle. 

The redhead begins to moan uncontrollably in his ear, mixtures of his name and curse words. He feels his orgasm building faster than expected, his sensitive cock brushing against the soft fabric of his black t-shirt and the blunette’s white one. 

Aomine’s tongue suddenly licks the side of his neck, his breath then cooling the saliva with each pant. He then turns his face to the side, his mouth near Kagami’s ear. “Come for me,” he commands. 

He whimpers, his boyfriend’s words going straight to his cock. After a couple more thrusts he does just that, his cum spurting on both of their shirts. Aomine follows right behind him, spilling inside him mid-thrust. He lets out a choked moan, his forehead resting on Kagami’s shoulder. 

Post orgasm his legs are unbelievably weak, so he slips out and put his boyfriend back on his feet. They kiss again after the redhead is back on the ground, their lips making up for all the lost time they missed together. Aomine’s the one that pulls back first, his hand resting on the nape of Kagami’s neck. 

“I missed you so fucking much,” he says, his voice sounding deep with emotion. 

He leans into his grip, missing his boyfriend’s calloused hands touching him for no reason. “I missed you too,” 

The blunette then squints, noticing something different about the other boy. “Did you get tanner?” 

Kagami snorts. “Yeah. I went out surfing a lot,”

“It looks good on you,” he says with a smile, “you should teach me how to surf one day.” 

He smiles back at him, his hand covering Aomine’s still on his neck. “One day I will,”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
